¿Volverás?
by sofiprietog
Summary: Laura, una pequeña niña, es atraída por una muñeca igual a ella en el mostrador de una tienda. Mientras su madre la espera en casa, Laura cruza la entrada de la tienda hipnotizada por el parecido... la puerta se cierra suavemente tras de ella, cambiando su destino.


**¿Volverás?**

Laura caminaba alegre por las calles de la ciudad. Brincaba y saltaba por los adoquines cubiertos con la nieve recién caída. Laura, una pequeña niña de ocho años, amaba la nieve y era incapaz de resistirse al frío roce de ésta por sus manos congeladas e incluso por su propia cara, sintiendo el frío tacto de esta. Sabía que cuando volviera a casa su mamá la regañaría. ¡Siempre que llegaba a casa después de nevar volvía totalmente empapada tras jugar y revolcarse en la nieve! Pero Laura simplemente era incapaz de controlarse. Había algo en la nieve que le hacía sentir algo sumamente cálido en su interior. Bastante extraño-pensaba ella-siendo que la nieve en realidad era tan fría.

Así iba Laura caminando absolutamente sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando divertida noto una gran muralla totalmente rayada por distintos nombres. Sin pensárselo dos veces y sin siquiera pensar por el verdadero motivo de su acción se paró lo más alto que pudo con las puntas de sus pies, buscando un espacio en la pared que no estuviera rayado para marcar su nombre, en un modo pues, de simplemente mostrar ante el mundo su existencia. Hacerse notar a través de su nombre, como Laura, la pequeña Laura, estuvo y está en este mundo y he aquí la prueba. Cuando estaba estirándose con todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar el espacio de la pared tan anhelado, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía un pedazo de tiza con el que escribir. Se dejó caer malhumorada y sentada en la fría nieve con todo el pantalón mojado, se cruzó de brazos y escondió la cara totalmente impotente.

De pronto y de forma totalmente inesperada, noto al tocar el bolsillo de su pantalón algo extraño. ¡Estaba segura de no contener nada en los bolsillos! Temerosa, metió la mano en este y totalmente sorprendida vio cómo sacaba un ¡pedazo de tiza! Sin siquiera preguntarse cómo había llegado éste a su bolsillo, se encaramó a la pared y escribió con letra grande y clara su nombre tal y como había aprendido de chiquita en el colegio: Primero la "L", una A... LAURA, leyó orgullosa de haber completado su hazaña.

Un viento helado le llegó a la cara, desordenando su pelo castaño y arremolinado en su rostro. Abrió los ojos, quitándose el pelo de la cara y de pronto vio algo extraño, lo más extraño que había visto en su vida, incluso más que la extraña aparición de la tiza en su bolsillo. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin siquiera pestañear, camino en forma recta hacia una tienda llena de muñecas y muñecos de las formas más extrañas y llamativas que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Pero en realidad, no era eso lo que había llamado su atención. Frente suyo y en la vitrina, había una muñeca ¡Igual a ella!

Asustada acercó su mano al frío tacto de la vitrina. Pero este frío era distinto al que la hacía sentir la nieve. No se sentía en casa, era más bien una sensación de ahogo, pero a pesar de esto no se podía ir. La muñeca la llamaba y ella sentía una necesidad imperiosa por tocarla, a esa extraña muñeca igual a la pequeña Laura. Tenía el pelo rojizo-castaño igual al suyo, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, vestía una chaqueta roja con seis botones y flores blancas. Exactamente a la ropa con la que su mamá la había vestido en la mañana. Se volvió a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave. Frustrada armó una bola de nieve y la lanzó enojada a la puerta. Comenzó a caminar para ir a casa, pensando que su madre la regañaría en un principio pero luego le prepararía una rica taza de chocolate caliente y le sonreiría. Comenzó a caminar más decidida y contenta, cuando de pronto la puerta de la tienda, tan firmemente cerrada en un principio se abrió con un leve crujido. La tentación fue más grande. La sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció de su cabeza y la muñeca igual a Laura la reemplazó.

Entró a la tienda pero la Laura-muñeca ya no se encontraba en la vitrina. Se dio la vuelta y la encontró encima de una estantería. No comprendía quien la pudo haber movido ni quien abrió la puerta, pero todas esas cavilaciones las dejo a un lado, decidida a tocar a la muñeca. Sentía a su corazón latir con cada vez más fuerza. Agarro a una silla y nuevamente se paró de puntillas, estirándose lo más que podía con el claro propósito de tocarla, tomar en sus manos a la extraña muñeca y comprender de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando. Frustrada se dio cuenta que por más que se estirara la pequeña Laura, como todo el mundo la llamaba no sería capaz de llegar hacía la muñeca. Se sentó en la silla, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su cara. Se fijo como todas las muñecas y muñecos la miraban, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Qué extraño!-pensó-Mi muñeca no mueve sus ojos

Volvió la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a la muñeca-Laura y sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro. Asustada grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones se lo permitían.

\- Tranquila-le dijo una voz-sólo te quiero ayudar.

Era un hombre, adulto. Bastante apuesto diría su mamá. Le entrego su muñeca con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Laura incapaz de resistirse le devolvió la sonrisa, y estiró la mano para tomar la muñeca… de repente todo cambio. Laura no entendía, sucedió todo a una velocidad tan rápida que su cabeza no fue capaz de procesar lo sucedido. Mareada abrió los ojos. Los movió de un lado a otro. Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Veía al hombre bajo ella. Reía de forma estridente. La subió al estante y se fue. Ahora era ella Laura-niña la Laura-muñeca y comprendió todo. El resto de las muñecas y muñecos habían sido al igual que ella niñas y niños quienes como ella también habían caído en la trampa del hombre. Laura quiso llorar pero no pudo. Lo único que podía hacer era mover los ojos de un lado a otro.

Pasaron los días y Laura veía a través de la vitrina como su madre caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, gritando su nombre de forma desesperada -¿Volverás Laura?-. Laura quería llamarla pero no podía. Quería gritarle y decirle cuanto la quería. Pedirle perdón por no haber vuelto a casa de inmediato, como se lo había pedido. Ahora, su corazón no volvería a sentirse en casa. Sentía un frio que le oprimía su pecho de muñeca, se sentía ahogada y atrapada... por siempre. De vez en cuando, veía como su mamá se paraba frente a la muralla de nombres escritos y acariciaba su nombre. Bajaba la cabeza y lloraba.

Laura veía como, a veces, no sólo era su mamá quien gritaba su nombre y la buscaba. Muchos padres y madres gritaban desesperados los nombres de sus hijos e hijas. Al igual que su madre, se acercaban a la pared y acariciaban desolados los nombres de sus pequeños. Pasaron los meses, e incluso los años y con el tiempo eran cada vez menos los padres que buscaban a sus hijos/as. A consecuencia de esto-Laura observaba-las muñecas y muñecos iban desapareciendo. Laura sabía que, algún día, cuando su madre fuera perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla, también sería ella quien desaparecería.

Cerró los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas – ¿Volverás mamá?-.


End file.
